Tear-filled Symphony
by Cleo Jane
Summary: Seifer's mind wander as he wonders what else to do in his life...his thoughts lead him closer to death...only a certain special Seed can pull him away from the wicked end he desperately seeks. Warning: Shounen ai content.


Bittersweet

Tear-filled Symphony

By: The Puppet Master/Cleo Jane

Rubbing my pain with his fingers. 

Singing my life with his words.

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly 

With his song

Telling my whole life 

With his words

Killing me softly....

With his song…

Pain…have you ever experienced that word? I bet some of you think you had but none of you felt true pain. Such pain that would just shatter your soul…such pain that makes you want to scream out in the night. 

Well I, Seifer Almsay have experienced such a pain…and I lived. 

Sometimes I wonder how I survived such pain…perhaps my strong will to live didn't want to die so easily. 

I was an absolute wreck after that whole Ultimecia ordeal. I was just a wandering vessel looking for somewhere to rest. Hell, I didn't even know if I was coming or going. All I knew was that I wanted to get away…get away from the painful memories that haunted me. But instead of getting away from the pain chasing me, it hunted me down and added more to my misery. 

No matter how much I ran …no matter how fast my long legs took me. The same pain kept catching me. Destroying me more each time it took a hold of my essence. 

I was about to end it all…to just die. To finally let the pain wash over me and engulf my body with its agonizing needles that tore at my heart and mind. 

But…I was stopped. Someone pulled me back from my suicidal end.

That someone was…. My ex-rival…its was Squall…

I was very shocked to see the brown haired SEED standing there…his cold icy blue looking me over…as if regarding my pain. Those eyes of his called me back from the edge of the ledge. I don't know how he knew I was going to commit suicide…or even how he found me! All I know…those eyes where begging me not to jump….

So I didn't. Instead, I took small steps over to him…wondering why was he here. Out of all people, why did Squall have to be here. You would think at least some one else would be here trying to stop me…like Fuujin or Rajin…but it was Squall calling be back with his eyes.

I stood there right in front of him…so close to feel his cold breath touch my skin. Perhaps he came to scold me. Or mock me…to shove out the burning words of hate out from his rosy colored lips. But he did none of those things. He just stared at me with those eyes. Those same eyes I have grown to hate. 

"What do you want?" I said hastily. I wanted Squall to leave so badly. I didn't want him to see me take my final plunge. But I could tell he wasn't going to leave. 

"I came to see you."

Those words shocked me. None of my old friends wanted to see me. Everyone abandoned me…or I thought so.

"To see me? Heh, what a load of crock. What do you really want?"

His blue eyes seemed to have gotten darker when I said that. He did really want to see me. I can tell the emotions in his eyes…but I didn't want to believe it. So I turned around and walked right back to the ledge…

But I left Squall's hand firmly grip my wrist. He was pulling me back. 

I looked back at him and saw him right behind me, holding me away from the ledge. 

"Let me go! Squall what the hells are you doing!?" I fussed and hollered at him, wanting him to let me go that instant. But he wasn't listening to my cries.

"Seifer…you don't have to do this. Its not like you to just give up like this…Don't you dare leave me here with out a chance to make up for all the pain I have caused you."

All the pain he caused me? What was he babbling about…I was the one who got everyone nearly killed! I was the one everyone hated…what was he talking about?

I felt Squall's arms wrap around my waist. "You can't just die…I have so much I want to talk to you about and I know you want to speak to me just as much as I want to speak with you." He leans his head on my shoulder. "So don't jump." 

I didn't know want to say. For the first time of my life…I was stunned. His words shocked me. Now I understood what he meant…Now I truly understood why he was here.

He must have finally read that letter I sent to him so long ago. In that letter, I told my whole life to him. I told him my true feelings for him, even explained why I acted like I hated him. In that letter…I poured out all of my real feelings for the first time of my sad life. 

I turned my head around to see those same blue eyes staring back at me. So blue…so understanding and caring. Those eyes pulled me away from the edge of my own self-destruction…


End file.
